Peacocking
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Peacocking: The art of displaying oneself ostentatiously. Levi, unintentionally, accepts Hanji's challenge of capturing the affections of one Kagome. Levi/Kagome/Male!Hanji Crack Drabble Series
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: Mm, I'm bored and I'm a bit stuck on the new updates. However, enjoy this~

Summary: Peacocking: The art of displaying oneself ostentatiously. Levi, unintentionally, accepts Hanji's challenge of capturing the affections of one Kagome.

Pairing: Levi/Kagome/Male!Hanji

Perhaps more?

* * *

It all started with one, rather debatable comment.

"Kagome likes me more. As it stands, I'm more fabulous that you, Mister Munchkin."

No one made a move to dismiss the statement, but that proved nothing about the entirety of the situation. The other members of the squad stayed back and watched the interaction with silent interest.

Slowly, as if debating taking the obvious bait or not, Levi turned around to face the effeminate male standing proudly next to the raven haired girl. He saw her staring at the ground, her face bright apple red. He darts his attention up to the smirking male.

"The fuck you just say?"

* * *

Auroua-chan: Shh, its okay.

Pairing can have more added to it, so if you want any other people involved tell me in a review please~

Anyway, I hope I got all of the errors out.

Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow

Thanks  
Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing used in this. (Forgot to put it in the first one.)

* * *

The silence was almost suffocating. Hanji's arm tightened around her shoulders a bit more and tugged her against his chest. Kagome's cheeks flushed darker at the sudden closeness, further feeling the heated gazes from her comrades.

She had made one comment.

ONE.

And it had been truthful, but it had surely shown to catch Hanji's attention.

Mistake made, lesson learned.

Never, and she meant_ never_, speak loudly around Hanji about how she thought Levi had a nice body build for his short stature.

Obviously, he would only take it as a challenge from this point on out.

Levi glared at Hanji for a moment longer before he turned around with a snort.

"You are definitely more _fabulous_ that I am, Hanji." The heavy implications in his voice made people dart their gazes to the ground automatically. "I assure you that."

Everyone stayed silent as Levi walked away after those words. One quick examination of everyone around her, Kagome concluded everyone was thinking along the same lines.

H-Had Levi just implied Hanji was... was...

_Gay_?

Kagome risked a peek up at the taller male. His face was blank, and, from where she stood, his eyes were blocked by his glasses, the material covered with a glare from the sunlight. She sighed and continued walking, unwinding herself from his arms, and scurrying over to Petra.

This wouldn't end well.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the early hours of morning that yet another situation arose. This time, however, it was unprovoked and, to be honest, just plain stupid.

Even by Hanji's standards.

Kagome was awoken by resistant shaking on her shoulders.

Now, everyone knew Kagome loved her sleep as much as Levi loved cleaning. So, with that in mind, who would even _dare_ to cross that line and sneak into her room early morning and wake her from a dead sleep?

Bright blue eyes snap open and narrow at the equally confused looking Petra.

"I was told to come get you..."

Kagome sat up and yawned, noting that the sun hadn't even began to rise yet. "Who the hell-?"

"And it would really be to your best interest to come see why I followed through with it."

At that, Kagome got out of bed and dressed herself quickly. After doing so, she followed Petra down the hall and into the den. By the time they made it there, everyone had crowded around the entrance door with mixed expressions. When she had finally been pushed to the front, her cheeks were set aflame in embarrassment.

Several bouquets of flowers littered the room in entirely, colors ranging from pink, to blue, to white, and every imaginable color in between.

Hanji's hair was down and fell to just below his shoulder blades. His clothes, unbelievably, mimicked the arrangement of flowers. How he had managed to do that, she had not the slightest clue.

Resting upon his head was a rainbow crown of flowers freshly woven.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she was left standing in front of chuckling comrades and her equally stunned Commander.

What.

The.

Fuck.

It was like he did this to catch her attention, and piss Levi off at the same time. Hanji had probably succeeded in both.

Hanji raced forward and tugged her to him with a bright smile. Kagome yelped and began to ramble off incoherent words at what he had done. The words "Levi," "kill," and "maim" were the only ones anyone could really hear. Hanji ignored her warnings and placed a matching crown on her head with a bright smile.

The pair stood for a while, one listening to the mutterings of the crowd and the other smiling adoringly. When a loud, irritated voice rose above the commotion, nearly every onlooker yelped.

"Why the hell is everyone making so much damn noise this early?" Levi snapped as he drew closer to the huddle of people. "Someone better be dead or close to it."

"We really didn't know what to do about this, Sir." Oluo commented quickly at the irritated question. "We didn't think he would actually go through with it..."

"I swear-"

He stopped short of what he was saying at catching sight of what filled the room.

He didn't know what bothered him more about it.

The way Hanji was presented, or the fact no one had tried to stop him...

Slowly, he turned and walked away.

It was too fucking early to deal with this level of stupidity. The mess had better be cleaned up before he woke up again.

Today would be a bad day if it wasn't.

A very bad day indeed.

* * *

Auroua-chan: The first act of peacocking has occurred. Poor Levi, he didn't really know how to take the sight, now did he? Don't worry, no one did.

I hope you enjoyed and I hope I got all the errors out.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow~  
Thanks  
Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

No longer could she look him in the eye, that much was clear to her. Every time Hanji as much as looked at her, the memory from the other day came flooding back. Kagome looked over her shoulder towards where Levi stood talking with Petra and Gunther.

She was thankful that he understood she wasn't the cause of the flamboyant mayhem, although, he still held her partially responsible for being the intended individual that Hanji was trying to get the attention of. That in mind, she wasn't to leave Levi's sight because he, and many more, didn't wish to relive having to clean up the flowery mess.

Angry would only be a negative eight on a scale of ten on how pissed Levi had been.

Kagome adjusted her cloak and skipped over towards Levi once Petra and Gunther went on their way to take care of what they needed to do.

"Still angry?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Levi growled back, "It took hours to clean up that fool's mess."

Kagome sighed, "In Hanji's defense, it was quite a marvelous plan." A small smile lifted her lips as she thought it over, "And it was a sweet gesture, even if it was a pain later on."

At that, Levi glanced at her with a glare. "Don't tell me you're into bullshit things like that."

Red flowed to her cheeks instantly. To hide it, Kagome whirled around and crossed her arms. "I'm allowed to find things to be sweet!"

Levi snorted. Majority of females were rather simple when it came to affection, but he had expected Kagome to be different than the majority. No, instead she was left breathless over a bunch of dying plants. He looked back at her, raising a brow at her red stained cheeks.

"A-And, maybe I like flowers!" Kagome snapped after having a second to think of a better response, "What does it matter?"

"Tch," Levi smirked at her trembling response to his attention on her. A second later he knelt forward and picked up a blue petaled flower and slipped it into her braided hair. "So you also find that to be a sweet gesture?" His smirk widened when she went tense under his hand and the red from her cheeks began to light up the pale tone of her neck.

He found complete amusement when she suddenly began to walk away, calling out to him over her shoulder. "Yes but only because I like flowers!"

Not far off from where the pair was, an individual watched with a foul glare.

Hanji narrowed his eyes and huffed.

Fine, if that midget wanted to play this way, then the game was on.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I have no words for this.

Please  
Review&amp;favorite&amp;follow

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


End file.
